Winter Dream
by Wildchu
Summary: No matter how cold the winters got, Maya never grew tired of the season. Call it her being stubborn, especially after how many people tried to convince her it was the worst time of the year. But there was a beauty in it, the way that the city turned into a uniformed hue after a heavy snowfall; something different from its usual colorful splendor. Maya loved that.


It was snowing outside.

Slowly and softly, the glistening flakes danced down from the clouds, the winds blowing them timidly to their destination on the school grounds. Maya sat quietly by her bedroom windowsill, a script in lap, and her focus directed at the sight below her. She didn't know how long she had been there, but it was long enough to see the ground become a blanket of white, burying the sidewalk and the street below it. It was smooth for the most part, but there were small puffs of snow from hidden rocks that disrupted the even surface. It was a beautiful sight to see.

It was early December. Not even remotely close to Christmas, yet the cold-front made its appearance known and made it clear it was going to stay for a while.

The brunette tugged on her long white sleeves, pulling it down to cover her cold palms. Her fingertips started to grow frigid cold from the windows, and it did not help that the dorm's thermostat was probably turned down low to save on electricity. Every student was expected to prepare warm clothes though, in events like this. Maya, for one, did.

She bundled up as best as she could, but even so, Maya could still feel the crisp air from outside through her windows. Her red sweater vest did little to keep her heat in, and it was very likely that she has to put on another layer or two. But that wasn't entirely its fault; Maya was always prone to getting chills, even in the middle of summer. It was odd, she thought since no one else in her family had the same problem.

Maya crossed her arms over, bringing her knees up to her chest, her lilac gazed focused on the winter scenery. Apart from the faint footprints on the sidewalk from nearby pedestrians, the snow was almost completely untouched. Every now and then, the winds blew over, stirring up a small flurry of snowflakes, but it would subdue again. Snow would continue to build on top of the existing layer, accumulating more and more as the minutes ticked by.

No matter how cold the winters got, Maya never grew tired of the season. Call it her being stubborn, especially after how many people tried to convince her it was the worst time of the year. But there was a beauty in it, the way that the city turned into a uniformed hue after a heavy snowfall; something different from its usual colorful splendor. Maya loved that.

Which was quite strange, to be honest. Given her nature, no one would think the top star would favor conformity over personality. A Stage Girl must strive for the spotlight, after all, and one could never achieve that if they blended in with the rest. Her father was keen on drilling that into her head, and her mother enforced it by demonstrating it herself.

Still, Maya could not help but find solace in the season. At a young age, she understood where her priorities were and what her destiny was. As a product of the stage, there were high expectations placed on her to outshine her competitors. It also did not help that she was an only child who bore the legendary surname of Tendo, after one of the greatest actors of Japan.

Her childhood was more than isolating. She did not have the typical life that everyone else her age had. She was constantly working hard for her parents' love and she was taught to take as little breaks as possible to achieve her goals. Their affection was sparse, and Maya often found herself alone in the practice rooms at home, rehearsing until she attained that perfection that they sought after. The only time her parents heeded any attention to her was when she was at the very top, and so that was what she did. She was forced to grow up fairly quickly, and she didn't really get to experience the full extent of her early youth.

But Maya still had some childish quirks. Her fascination with the winter season, for one.

Like many children upon their first sight of a snowflake, young Maya was excited for what was in store next.

It was a wonder to her, how such tiny little fragments of crystals could create such a beautiful white picture. Regardless of how bright the autumn hues were previously, with scattered orange, red leaves on the ground, it would always be completely covered in the frosted drift. As far as she could see, it was a different and colorless world.

Children in her neighborhood would run out into the snow, celebrating their day off after the schools in the area announced their closures. The brunette could hear laughter from her room, and more times than not, she would go up to her parents and ask for their permission to let her join them. And more times than not, they would reject her and remind her of what she _should _be doing: practicing her piano, rehearsing her song for the tutor, preparing her recital next week, etc.

Maya did not know what else to expect from them. But regardless, she still felt a twinge of disappointment. Perhaps it was too much to hope that they would change their answer and let her go out for one day. So like all the other times she's asked, the young brunette retreated to her room. Her father's words followed her as she did, and he reminded her, "_ the spotlight waits for no one, Maya _."

From her bedroom, she stared out longingly at the kids who were laughing with each other, unaware of how lucky they were to experience freedom in the frosty wonderland.

Not much has changed since. Although she was older and more independent here at Seisho, the time to act on her selfish whims was over. She had to be more serious now to accomplish her goal of being the top star.

Maya sighed. She wasted too much time reminiscing, and not enough focusing on her task at hand: memorizing her lines for the next play. After all, how could she be the top star if she wasn't always preparing for the big roles?

Just as she was about to finally settle down, Maya's attention was diverted once more when she heard high-pitched yells outside of her windows. From the corner of her eyes, she could see Karen running through the snow, fleeing the wrath of a snow-ball equipped Hikari who was tailing right behind.

Maya was surprised at how swift Karen was. Compared to how she was in class, that is. But the top star's admiration quickly dissipated as she watched the red-head trip over a hidden rock, landing face-first into a white thicket. Snow fell from the leaves, completely submerging Aijou under its weight. Only Karen's boots were visible, and the entire scene reminded Maya of the Wicked Witch of the West.

Hikari laughed — a sound that was still so foreign to Maya. The black-haired girl showed a lot more emotions after the auditions compared to when she first came to Seisho, but it still was taking some time to get used to.

Mahiru popped into the picture with frantic steps, the two little hairs on the side of her head bouncing up and down. She held some pairs of earmuffs in her hands, and it seemed like she was scolding the other two. Unlike them, Mahiru was dressed properly for the cold weather, wearing a puffy winter jacket, some woven hand gloves, and a cute knitted Suzdal hat.

Karen managed to crawl her way out from her frozen prison, and Maya saw exactly why Mahiru was mad. Karen wore long sleeves and proper boots for the snow, but there was nothing else to protect her from the frost: no scarves, no gloves. Not even a sweater of sorts on her. As a result, the poor girl was shaking like a leaf from head to toe.

The other stage girls started to shuffle out one by one. Junna and Nana paid no attention to the trio as they walked past, clearly with a destination in mind as they headed out towards the streets. Nana smiled the whole time, seemingly content as Junna lead their conversation.

Futaba and Kaoruko barreled out next, and Maya let out a soft laugh as she watched Futaba throw her back into the snow with her arms stretched out to the side and her legs spread a little. Then Futaba began moving her arms up and down while her legs moved side to side. At first, the brunette was confused about the movement. But when she sat up, it became clear to Maya what she had done. She had created a snow angel.

Kaoruko stood close by, her posture tense as she tried to keep herself warm. However, it was hard to miss the loving gaze the blue-haired girl was giving Futaba.

Everyone was enjoying themselves in the weather, and Maya felt slightly envious of them. What was it like, she wondered, to willingly engulf yourself in the cold powder? What was it like to make beautiful white creations, and mold it to your liking?

She's made a snowball once before. When she was younger, that is. But her mother scolded her, even going so far as spooking her with stories of frost-bitten fingers and losing them from lack of protection. She knew now that her mother was exaggerating, but ever since then, Maya has resisted the urge to dig her hands into the snow.

Seeing her friends freely do as they wished made her yearn to go out and join them. To indulge herself in the winter joys that she was deprived of as a child. To go out and have fun with those her age.

But there was too much to prepare for the next play. It would reflect poorly on her reputation if she were to slack off now, especially after what happened in the Auditions. While Maya Tendou had not lost, she had to admit that she was lacking the skills and brilliance to attain the top spot. Maya sighed heavily, holding the script in her lap close to her, her warm breath forming a small area of fog on the glass.

Despite her resolve, the urge to indulge in her childhood wishes was strong. Maya supposed it wouldn't hurt if she did _one _thing that she used to do during this season. She took a deep breath and blew a large canvas of condensation on her cold window.

With a timid finger, she tried her best to draw a snowman, adding in a little top hat as well. Maya was no artist, but it was simple and elegant enough to be recognized. She smiled softly, her eyes focused only on her little doodle. It was only when the fog disappeared, her attention shifting back to the front, that Maya felt her breath hitch.

Claudine had entered the picture at some point, and she had her head tilted up, staring directly at the top star's window. Their gazes met, and the blonde girl held it with a fierce intensity. As much as she wanted to shy away after being caught in her childish endeavors, Maya did not dare to break their hold. It would be shameful to retreat after being exposed.

Luckily, she didn't have to. Claudine was the first to move, but she surprised Maya by heading back inside the dorms. It didn't take long before the brunette heard some footsteps in the hall, and then rough knocking at her door.

The top star hesitantly got up and answered, feigning oblivion as she greeted the half-French girl.

"Maya," Claudine said with a huff, her arms crossed neatly over her pastel coat. "What are you doing inside?"

"I'm practicing for our next performance."

"The one that's _weeks _away?"

"A star must always be prepared," Maya replied nonchalantly as Claudine passed by her, cursing under her breath in French.

"Honestly! Do you _ever_ take a break? I swear. You're like a child who needs to be taken care of 24/7," Claudine sounded exasperated. Without even asking for permission, the blonde rummaged through the brunette's closet. But Maya didn't mind.

During the weeks after the final revue and Hikari's disappearance, the dynamic between the two top students changed drastically. Once they realized they both could share the top spot, it became more of a matter of supporting each other rather than competing. There were still friendly rivalries now and then, but it was not out of the desire to trump each other. Since then, Claudine has been more carefree and lavish in her smiles and laughter in Maya's presence, comparable to when she's around Futaba or the other girls.

It was a relationship that Maya wanted after their first Starlight play. It took a long time to get to where they were, but she was grateful. Grateful for the opportunity to see more of Claudine's soft angles, and grateful she wasn't alone for once.

"I do take breaks, Claudine. It's just not the right time yet."

"_Taisez-vous_. It's never the 'right' time for you." Claudine set down some of Maya's clothes on the bed, spreading them out where each one could be seen. "If I wasn't here to remind you, you'd probably also miss your meals. Now, choose one."

Maya tilted her head. Laid out in front of her, the attires that Claudine chose were more along the same line of each other: jackets and parkas meant for the cold. She glanced up towards the other who had an expectant gaze back.

"Are we going somewhere?" A genuine question, but it was one that earned Maya an annoyed sigh from the French girl.

"No, Maya. We're just admiring your fashion sense," Claudine retorted back with a straight face, but then softened it by saying "Yes, we are. We're going to beat Karen and Hikari at their own snowball game. They just waged war against everyone, and I can't exactly take them on without my partner."

The brunette giggled. "Oh? Is Saijou Claudine admitting that she needs me? My, my. What a development," Maya teased, laughing even more as she was gently shoved in the shoulder by her partner.

"Watch it, Tendou. If you don't hurry up, I'll just ask Futaba to be your replacement."

Maya knew it was an empty threat. Claudine would never replace her - not after all the things they've been through. But she obeyed and quickly dressed. She reached her hand out towards the blonde, her smile widening as it was warmly received.

Perhaps it was time for her to entertain her childhood wishes.


End file.
